


Hiraeth

by artificialdaydream



Series: querencia [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, F/M, IchiRuki Month, ichiruki month 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdaydream/pseuds/artificialdaydream
Summary: If it had to be a loveless marriage, the least Rukia could do was take the liberty and decided for herself.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin/Kurosaki Masaki
Series: querencia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822114
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ichiruki Month!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still uncomplete but I assume it will be two or three shots. This is some sort of prologue before we actually begin to the actual first chapter, so hope you enjoy this little sneak peek. This is participation in IchiRuki Month, day 8: East of The Sun, West of The Moon.

“Absolutely not.”

The tone expresses complete authority and dictator demand. The second Byakuya voiced out his decision, deafening mutters were heard among the elders. The whole meeting room was filled with an uprising riot; everyone was trying to find a way for the clan leader to change his mind.

“My Lord, if I may,” one elder braved himself to stood up, “the sake of this whole clan is at stake by this matter,” he explained, “I understand that she is the only living remnant of your wife-”

“By she, you mean my younger sister,” Byakuya seethed, “who you planned on marrying away to the most ruthless clan in our country.”

“The Kurosaki Clan received that title because they managed to become the most powerful in mere three years,” the elder filled in, “despite the intimidating marque, we cannot deny the fact that they are the powerhouse clan at this age.”

“Precisely,” another elder agreed, “these past two hundred years they had been in the bottom of both power and wealth, yet everything changed once the authority switched to Kurosaki Isshin a decade ago.”

Byakuya’s facial expression shows disinterest, “And you are planning on making us in-laws with the living figure of the history book himself.” He folded his hands on the table as he rested his chin.

“The sustainability of the land proved their capability of safety for your sister as well as it does to our land,” the elder decided to chime in, “it is the best course of action; considering an assassin managed to slip inside your sister’s chamber last night. There are not many places with tighter security than the Kuchiki Mansion.”

An elder lady raises her hand, “I once married for the sake of our clan as well,” she justified, “this is not the first time the Kuchiki Clan is saved by marriage arrangement. For Kurosaki Clan to extend the offer first was a feast by itself; we should not let this opportunity slip by.”

The certainty of the elders was very hard to object to. It is very rare for all the elders to actually agree on one same conclusion without any debate. Mostly, it signs that the decision they made was very correct.

Although Kuchiki Byakuya was the head of the clan, the decision was not for himself to decide alone. It seems that he has to disappoint his late wife yet again. Byakuya dreaded the moment he had to break the news to his sister-in-law himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya had always raised her like his own flesh and blood – upstanding her honor from the elders and treating her like the real Kuchiki family. If this was the opportunity permitted to pay back all his generosity, she would not take it for granted.

There was just something about winter that drew Rukia to it. Perhaps the cold reminded her much about her almost forgotten past, but she always felt most at home by the embrace of it.

Rukia might be a princess of the Kuchiki land, but the title of her upbringing was something she never brought for herself. It was simply a temporary gift – a feat compelled only to not sullen the pride of the clan. Being a born commoner was apparently a disgrace if one wanted to climb a social ladder and marry to a higher standing.

It was one-in-a-million-occurrence others would have dived in without a single thought, yet her sister did not want to leave her behind. Hisanna knew Rukia was too young to understand, let alone to take care of herself as an orphaned child.

“I am terribly sorry, Rukia.”

He had no reason to be. This was for the greater good – the most rational solution one may ever think of. Byakuya was an exceptional leader, but humans have their own limits – the responsibility of the whole land rested on his shoulder and this was the best solution – yet he still tried to side with her despite having no other option. There was something inexplicably sorrowful painted on his countenance; an expression Rukia had yet to see until this very moment although she had interacted with him for years.

_Was he guilty?_

Byakuya was an honest man. He had always been straightforward and absolutely resilient with what he wanted. Despite the whole clan’s disagreement with him taking a commoner as his wife, he paid no attention to it. His insistence brought fruit to labor, but it had its own consequences as well. One of them, it seemed, was tangling Rukia with his family’s predicament.

“I cannot talk the elders out of it, but if you may not agree with _this_ ,” something flickered in his eyes as he said in a quieter tone, “I can ask Abarai to fetch a carriage for you to run further north.”

 _He’s giving me an option_ , Rukia noticed. _Nii-sama is letting me escape if I refuse to accept._

But if she chose to run away, what was left of the land she grew up in? What would happen to the Kuchiki family; to her brother-in-law? There were so many factors she knew she couldn’t find the qualified answer – so as much as she wanted to, she buried her resilience.

“No,” Rukia replied, tone certain. “There is nothing to discuss. In fact, I am honored for being trusted to bear this responsibility.”

Byakuya had always raised her like his own flesh and blood – upstanding her honor from the elders and treating her like the real Kuchiki family. She was able to live comfortably despite the death of her sister two years ago because he was there to defend her. If this was the opportunity permitted to pay back all his generosity, she would not take it for granted.

“You have nothing to be responsible of,” Byakuya firmly reminded. “Hisanna would have never wanted you to. You might need to change your identity, and you may not speak about your past to anyone in your new place. However, the north is freer and much -”

“No, Nii-sama,” she insisted, “I know how dire the circumstance is. If my marriage is able to help the lives of our people, then married will I be.”

She knew it was as difficult for Byakuya as it was for her. The blame would haunt the rest of his days. He had to break his late wife’s last wish – all for the sake of their people. It was a heavy burden to weigh on; to choose whether the past or the future.

The air was thick and heavy, silence butchered the oxygen left in the room to breathe. Byakuya did not say anything else, acknowledging her decision with a slight nod before walking his way out. There was nothing he could nor he should say – consolation words would sound like hypocrisy and apologizing would make everything felt worse for both of them.

Once the door clicked shut, Rukia finally found it in herself to break down crying.

* * *

The wedding preparation was organized by important figures of the family. All Rukia had to do was wait for the dreaded date and took care of her diet – which was not much of difficulties considering she had no appetite to eat in the first place. The thought of food made her stomach churn, let alone the sight of one.

“Rukia-sama,” The tone was desperate and full of worry as Momo, her helper, tentatively offered her another meal, “even if you’re not hungry, the least you can do is eat for the sake of your own health.”

Rukia narrowed her eyes towards the dish. The porridge was newly cooked with steams gusting out of the bowl. Momo was considerate enough to bring something easy to eat, Rukia didn’t have it in her to decline. She blew the spoon before swallowing, not even savoring the taste.

“Thank you,” Rukia said, earning an inquisitive look from Momo, “you must have made this on your own. The cook would not have made this especially just for me.”

“Nonsense,” She quickly demurred, “you are his owner, he is eligible to create a meal according to your request.” Despite of that, Momo had not contradicted her speculation.

They both knew it wasn’t as simple as that. It was no secret Rukia had no power in the family, being an adopted relative of no blood connection with the nobility. With the servants busy preparing and knowing she was to be married off, they had no reason to still give her any special treatment.

The only one who still faithfully stood beside her was Momo. Guilt crept up on her as she knew Momo wasn’t doing it out of obligation. “I’m sorry.”

Momo blinked, “About what?”

“This marriage has nothing to do with you,” Rukia sighed, “there is no reason for you to follow me to the east.”

“Oh, what absurdity,” Momo waved her hand fervently, “Byakuya-sama requested it to me personally. In fact, _I_ would have bidden by myself if he didn’t ask me first.”

Rukia shook her head, “No, you don’t have to do this. You are sacrificing your whole life to be my maid.”

“Not sacrificing,” Momo corrected. “If I were to decide it on my own.”

Rukia would have refuted if only she wasn’t doing the same thing herself. She didn’t regard her marriage a sacrifice, but a choice. At whatever cost, she still loved the land she lived and grew up in – protecting her home was something much more sentimental than a simple duty.

“Now, let’s not apologize,” Momo’s eyes glinted, “I heard your groom-to-be decided to drop by after his last expedition. He should be here anytime soon, so let’s get you prepared.”

Rukia blinked at the additional information, “I haven’t heard of any visitation.” Despite how busy all the servants were, the elders wouldn’t have overlooked such important news. Moreover, visiting before the marriage ceremony was not suggested in Kuchiki traditions – it was preferable for the couple’s first meeting by the aisle.

“Byakuya-sama agreed in secrecy,” Momo filled in, as if reading her thoughts. “He supposed you might want to know more about your fiancé before you resolve your decision.”

It was a thought that never crossed her mind. Rukia was already certain she would settle – although she had never heard anything about her fiancé except for his upbringing. It was as if Byakuya wanted to make sure once again that this was the life Rukia wanted, to ease his anxiety of causing this to her. The silent message was palpable from this opportunity he prepared for her.

_If anytime you decide to change your mind, you are free to do so._

It was acutely clear Byakuya was still against the wedding – he still hoped Rukia would change her mind and decided to lift herself from this weight. Rukia sighed at her brother’s unyielding consideration, eyes determined to follow his lead and see how things would unfold.

“Let’s meet him.”

She had decided – she would see how Kurosaki Ichigo seemed like. If it had to be a loveless marriage, the least Rukia could do was take the liberty and decided for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts are very welcome. Consider dropping by to my [tumblr](https://artificial-daydream.tumblr.com/) and prompting me as well.


End file.
